Heaven is Hell Without You
by belwight
Summary: Sorry for the bad title. Set in Season 3, Episode 1. Warning: SPOILERS.  That is if you haven't watched the episode . : . This is what I wanted to happen. Brittana.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Heather Morris or Naya Rivera. (as much as I'd want to)**

Heaven is Hell without You

Brittany watched as Santana stormed out of the choir room. She saw how Santana was close to tears. She saw the crestfallen look on Santana's face when Mr. Schue basically kicked her out. She saw heartbroken Santana was. Brittany knew that Santana had no choice. Sue Sylvester was a force to be reckoned with. If Santana did not follow her orders, Sue would make Santana's life a living hell. They may think that Brittany was stupid but she was fully aware of the extent of Sue's power. Mr. Schue didn't need to kick Santana out in front of the whole club. If there's one thing Santana really hated, it's being embarrassed. Seeing Santana hurt made Brittany a very sad and angry little panda. She couldn't comprehend why Mr. Schue would do that. Santana made a mistake but so has everyone else in the club. Brittany frowned.

"I hate you." Brittany murmured.

The other people in the choir room were shocked, to say the least. Finn's mouth was wide open. No one could believe that such a strong word could come out from the perky blonde's mouth. Brittany was all rainbows and sunshine and just plain optimism. Hearing Brittany say that was like a blind man seeing for the first time. The Glee Clubbers were sort of expecting this from the blonde, although they were hoping that she didn't understand a word Mr. Schue said. Brittany has always been naturally protective. She was a good person who stood up for the people she loved, which is basically everybody. Yet, there was a special spot for Santana in her heart. Brittany's protectiveness intensified when it came to Santana. Everyone knew of the special bond the two shared. It was expected that seeing Santana hurt would evoke such strong emotions from Brittany.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Schue said.

"I hate you." Brittany repeated, firmly.

"Brittany, I know you're upset because Santa's banned from the Glee Club but what she did was really wrong and what they did could've hurt someone-"Mr. Schue started explaining until Brittany interrupted him.

"Then, kick me out too. I was going to help anyway." Brittany said stubbornly.

"Brittany, we're already short on people. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong. Santana needs to learn to set her priorities straight. She needs to figure out who she's really loyal to. If she's a hundred percent sure it's to Glee then, she is more than welcome to come back to the club." Mr. Schue explained.

"You don't know Santana like I do. If you're going to ask me to do the same, I'm not going to choose between the Glee Club and the Cheerios. I'm not going to…. Uhh… what's that word… Pledge my loyalty to you or Coach Sylvester since I don't want to get involved with either of you two. I love to show off my hot moves and sing like Ke$ha and be happy like a unicorn and cheer for the team! But the only person I love more than anything is Santana. She is the person I will always be loyal to. So if she's out, then I quit." Brittany finished.

"Oh my God, she's fucking smart." Finn whispered.

Brittany walked out the room, leaving mouths hanging wide open at her outburst. Brittany had to find Santana. She wanted to make sure that her best friend was alright. She was a hundred percent sure where to locate the fiery Latina. Brittany walked to the Cheerios locker room and when she arrived there, she heard sobs. She was completely sure that it was Santana. Although Santana appeared to be tough, she was really sensitive. It has been a routine that whenever Santana was upset, she would wait for everyone in school to leave then she would stay in the Cheerios locker room until she was done crying. Brittany walked to the last shower stall then opened the curtain.

Brittany's heart broke at the sight. Santana looked so sad. Tears were falling down from Santana's eyes and her body rocked with sobs.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered.

Santana quickly looked up and was shocked to see Brittany there. She thought the blonde didn't care. Brittany didn't even try to defend her the whole time. Santana wasn't sure what hurt more: being kicked out of glee club or Brittany not standing up for her. She thought that they were already okay but she felt like Brittany dropped her like a sack of potatoes in the middle of the road. And they thought she was a coward, Brittany couldn't even stand up for her. Still, Santana could never stay mad at her best friend.

"B-Britt, what are you doing h-here?" Santana stuttered.

Brittany's heart broke even more when Santana stuttered. Santana Lopez is _the_ embodiment of confidence. Seeing her vulnerable and broken is a rare sight that even people who absolutely hate Santana would not want to see. Brittany's anger towards Mr. Schue intensified. Brittany sat on the floor and stretched her arms wide open, inviting her friend. Santana was thinking whether or not she should accept the invitation. It wasn't a hard decision though. Santana immediately through her arms around Brittany and cried even more. Brittany patiently held Santana, cooing and comforting her at the same time.

"I quit Glee." Brittany said when Santana was a bit calmer. Santana gasped at the revelation.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Britt. I know how much you love to sing and dance with the club. I can handle myself and I'll just busy myself with Cheerios. I'm pretty sure that Coach is giving me the position after that stunt I pulled off. You don't need to quit Glee for me. It makes you happy and that's all I want." Santana whispered, gently. That was a tone she reserved only for Brittany.

Brittany shook her head stubbornly. "No, I only want to be there if you're there, San."

Santana's heart warmed and fluttered at Brittany's words. Brittany always had this way of making Santana feel loved. In fact, in that short moment, Brittany was able to make Santana feel more loved than other people combined have her whole lifetime. Santana was still completely in love with Brittany and she was wondering if her feelings would ever fade but that was something she highly doubted. Brittany just had this hold on her that she couldn't even explain. Santana looked up and looked Brittany in the eye then slowly leant forward.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Santana instinctively wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck as Brittany pulled Santana closer. Both girls could feel the butterflies in their stomachs flutter. A surge of electricity flowed through their interconnected lips. The kiss wasn't aggressive but rather it was loving and sweet. Both girls were pouring their emotions into the kiss. It didn't matter whether someone walked in at that exact moment. The kiss was a declaration of something more. They soon broke free when breathing became a problem. Brittany and Santana were breathing heavily after what happened. Brittany flashed a huge smile in Santana's direction which Santana mirrored. Santana gently pecked Brittany's lips. Yep, she will forever be in love with Brittany Susan Pierce and Brittany felt the same way.

"I love you Britt." Santana told Brittany lovingly as she looked Brittany in the eye. Brittany smiled then wiped the tears from Santana's eyes then tucked a strand of hair behind Santana's ear.

"I love you too, San." Brittany replied.

Their lips met again, this time the kiss was more urgent and needy but the emotion that was most dominant was love. They've been through several rough patches but time did not change their feelings for each other. Fate has indeed laid its hand.

"You're amazing, y'know? Thanks for looking for me." Santana whispered when they stopped kissing.

"I will always look for you San. Always." Brittany promised. "Besides, Lord Tubbington smokes when you're sad and he's all grumpy then I'm grumpy because I don't get my sweet lady kisses from you." Brittany added, innocently, causing Santana to giggle.

Santana felt less upset. She still wanted to be back in Glee. She knew she made a mistake and she was feeling horrible about it. Glee Club was the only place wherein she felt accepted despite her bitchiness and cocky attitude. Well, that was before Mr. Schue took that away from her. It's not like she has been the only one who has done wrong to the club. Right now, who cares? Santana had a smoking hot and amazing girl named Brittany S. Pierce who would always be there for her. She would trade any club for Brittany. Nothing would matter if Brittany was gone.

"Screw Glee." Santana muttered,

Santana could live without the Cheerios and/or the Glee Club. There is one thing she can't live without- Brittany S. Pierce.

**A/N:**

** That's it.:). I know it sucks so I do apologize for my lack of writing skills. I just wanted to give Brittana a try as this is my first ever Brittana fict so yeah. =)). I was just really sad when Will kicked Santana out of ND. I know to some extent that Santana deserved it but I just didn't like the fact that Will had to kick her in front of the whole club. Like, couldn't he have just talked to her in private? He was a huge jerk the whole episode, sad to say. I didn't like the glitter scene with Sue although it's supposed to be humorous but I found it completely low. Schuester sort-of sunk to Sue's level and I was really disappointed. On a lighter note, I found the episode funny and I realized how much I've missed Glee. So yeah. **

** Hope you liked my short one-shot. . If you do have time, please check out my story "In His Arms". It's a Cameron Mitchell/ Marissa von Bleicken fanfiction(TGP). I love them but Brittana is still my OTP.:).**

** Take care everybody! And God bless!**

**xoxoxo**

**Belwight**


End file.
